


keep lying

by stillhangingon



Series: Haikyuu!! Angst Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Falling Out of Love, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillhangingon/pseuds/stillhangingon
Summary: for Haikyuu Angst Week 2020Day 1: "when did it all change?"Oikawa doesn't touch him anymore. He doesn't know when exactly it started but he knows the changes were gradual. Like snow piling on top of a tree branch until one day it can no longer hold the weight of it and everything slips to the ground.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Angst Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	keep lying

Oikawa doesn't touch him anymore. He doesn't know when exactly it started but he knows the changes were gradual. Like snow piling on top of a tree branch until one day it can no longer hold the weight of it and everything slips to the ground. 

He doesn't remember how it happened and what triggered it but it happened one night while the two men were watching a movie. Iwaizumi doesn't remember the title. 

It had aliens in it. 

He only remembers how Oikawa had talked much about it months before it's release on their shared streaming service account. 

Iwaizumi was leaning back on the worn couch cushions and Oikawa's legs on his lap. Iwaizumi's hands settled on his ankles and he wanted to beat himself up for feeling tendrils of hesitation stop him from creeping his hands further. 

He had known Oikawa all his life, for fucks sake, and had been in love with him for the most of it. Iwaizumi had explored and worshipped every single crevice and piece there was of the other man. They had been each other's first everything. 

Now Iwaizumi wondered whether or not his touches and kisses for Oikawa even felt something to him. 

He used to rub circles on Oikawa's legs, his slowly wandering hands starting their journey upwards to a more satisfying goal. Usually, Oikawa would glance at him from the corner of his eye, give Iwaizumi a smirk that made his blood run hot everytime and nudge his leg closer, a silent invitation. 

Now, Oikawa was cold and unresponsive to his touches. Nonetheless, he tried to inch his hand higher, feeling Oikawa's strength underneath and just when his thumb brushed his knee, Oikawa moved. 

Immediately, Iwaizumi perked up only to have his breath punched out of him at Oikawa's next words. 

"Hajime. I'm watching a movie." Oikawa said flatly, tucking his knees in and out of his grasp. 

Iwaizumi gaped wordlessly and stared at his hands as if they had done the most vile thing in the world. 

He stared at the screen, at the movie where the main characters were talking, probably discussing their game plan to stop the aliens from taking over Earth. 

He wouldn't have known. Everything was a blur. Iwaizumi felt a painful lump in his throat and he didn't know whether he wanted to cry, destroy something or throw up. He decided neither and spat out some excuse to go to the bedroom. Oikawa let out a non-committal hum and Iwaizumi grit his teeth. 

He wanted Oikawa to at least detect the venom in his voice. He wanted him to do  _ something. Anything.  _ Knowing Oikawa, he definitely heard the vitriol out his lips and yet did  _ nothing _ . 

He never went to the bedroom, instead he took his jacket and shoes and ran outside. 

It was probably one am now. The night was deadly silent. Only the lamplights illuminated the street. Not even the moon wanted to see how pathetic Iwaizumi was. 

He looked up at the stars. He remembers Oikawa's voice, much younger, whisper to him. 

_ "When I grow up. I'll build a rocket and we'll live in the stars, Hajime-chan!"  _

_ "Building a rocket is going to take a long time though."  _

_ "You'll just have to stick with me long enough until I build it!"  _

Hajime felt his cheeks drip with warm tears. He wonders whether or not Oikawa had already left to the stars without him. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was written with my phone under an hour and I have no beta so yeaaa (๑•﹏•)
> 
> check out my [tumblr](http://jaegerboob.tumblr.com/)  
> and [twitter](https://twitter.com/stillhangingonn)


End file.
